


I've been thinking too much [Help Me]

by CuTaeV



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age differences??, BUSAN PACK LEADER JEON IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jeon Namjoon, Kookie is 21, Kookie is older, M/M, Sexual Content, Tae's fam is living like royalty, Taetae is 17, Wolf!AU, a/b/o dynamics, and then 18, i'll add tags as i go, im wingin this shiteu, multi chaptered, no specific plot, no update scedual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuTaeV/pseuds/CuTaeV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jeongguk is a lonely alpha of the Busan pack. Then the new pack Daegu comes along and BAM! Shit happens.<br/>___</p><p>I'm seriously just throwing shit together as I go. I don't know when the smut will get there because I'm not very good at writing it.<br/>__</p><p>UNBETA-ed 'cuz I'm lazy AF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Loney Alpha's, and angels do exist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really slow. Kind of a ramble-y first chapter. Not beta-ed so chill. I'm not a very good writer. Kind of crack, but I'm not very funny.  
> Enjoy the word jizz-fest!  
> \--Benny [벤니] ← {I literally just winged that shit, too}

Jeongguk was lonely. Simple as that. 

Not that he had no one around, or to care for him. He had lots of that. As part of being in a pack, they care for you almost regardless.

But he looks around and sees love, everywhere. His parents. Random wolves around the pack. His brother's best friend Yoongi(Alpha)and his mate of almost a year, Jimin(Omega). And now, sitting here at his older brother Namjoon's(Alpha) mating ceremony with his new mate, Seokjin(Omega)

Even Hoseok(Beta) had recently had his mating ceremony with a beta named Jackson.

Now, not only is he the only one in his family not mated, but he just lost the running for Head Alpha. Thanks, Namjoon.

His parents said, even though he's clearly an alpha - based on his extremely alpha behavior - they were planning on him being an omega, anyway. Since they've already had an alpha son, and his mother is a strong omega. But whatever. Life.

As he watched his brother chase after his new mate into the woods, he got to thinking.

God, I'm lonely.

He really needed to find a mate.

Little did he know, that this day would come very soon.

•~•

Nearly a week later, Namjoon and him were called into the Circle Room for a 'family meeting'.

"Children!" His father stood and pounded his fist on the table.

His mother put a gentle hand on his arm. "Dear, there's no need for that."

His father cleared his throat with a cough and slowly took his seat. "Right. Anyway. You're probably wondering why you're here."

Jeongguk nodded in a sassy 'duh' manner while Namjoon answered with a sophisticated "Yes."

"Well, you see, my young offspring. There is a new pack. A Southern pack, just next to our boarder. Daegu."

"Congratulations." Jeongguk murmured.

His father sighed dramatically and ran his hand down his face, stretching his usually handsome face to monstrous proportions.

"The thing is, as Genius as our Command in Guard Yugyeom is, he seems to have angered their Commander."

"Sounds like him." Namjoon sighed.

"So, we have a meeting to go and gain peace with them."

"Of corse we do." Jeongguk mumbled.

The whole table glared at him. He just shrugged.

"We leave by daybreak. Dismissed!" Their parents then stood, linked arms, and practically skipped from the room.

•~•

True to their word, they came banging on his bedroom door at the first light of day the next morning.

He groaned and rolled around in his blankets again, like a pup.

"Jeon Jeongguk! Get the hell up!" It was his mother now, and he quickly scurried out of the room, changing into his Sunday best. Since he doesn't go to church, times like these are a good time to use them. It may be Saturday, anyway. But - DETAILS.

As soon as he opened the door, his mother pinched his ear and drug him to the courtyard.

His brother and father were already waiting with a few guards. NOT YUGYEOM!

"Carry on! My wayward sons!" His ever enthusiastic father cried and changed into his black wolf form.

Namjoon, though he has bleached hair, changed into a dark brown wolf, like their mother, but with a white patch on his chest. And Jeongguk turned into a wolf the color of his soul, pitch black topped with piercing red eyes. Alphas are badass, because they have red eyes. While Betas rome around with gold eyes and Omegas chill with blue eyes, all of the eyes are various shade. Do you get it though? They CHILL. With BLUE eyes.

...This is awkward. Anyway!

The run to the new pack took like a long time! Why are pack territories so big?

When they reached the boarder of Daegu, they changed back into their human forms. They were still in their clothes, because being naked is for scrubs. Just don't ask how it's done.

His father held up four fingers in two pairs and shouted at the other pack's Guard line, "We come in peace!" In which he received a follow up slap on the back on the head by his mate.

"We would like the speak with your pack leader!" Their mother called.

They guards seemed to consider this, before allowing them in. But some of them followed them so make sure there is no trouble.

The were lead to a large house. The Pack House. And pack house it is, like, DAMN!

"Heechul. Taemin. Who is this?" A strong voice asked. Jeongguk looked up to see a man about as tall as his father, but with a much more dominant and sophisticated aura around him. Nothing like his mostly easy going and childish father.

"Hello, Sir Daegu Pack Leader. I am Pack Leader Jeon of the neighboring pack, Busan. We have come to offer peace. And an apology for our fiendish-like Guard Commander." His father said is a serious tone.

"Ah, then please. Come in. Would you like some tea?" Another, softer voice sounded. And a very beautiful woman appeared next to the other pack leader. 

"Ah, yes. Earl Gray would be nice." His mother said as they entered the building.

"Of corse. A lovely choice. Would you care to join me in the preparation as our men speak?" The woman asked with her arm cocked at the elbow.

His mother stepped forward and linked arms with the woman as they walked in, presumably, the direction of the kitchen. 

His father eyes the two woman with a questioning look. "Don't worry. Linking arms here is a sign of kindness and trust." The other pack leader informed the almost jealous oldest Jeon. "Shall we?" The other cocked an eyebrow and gestured down the hall.

His father nodded and the two men began to walk down the hall. The other stopped and turned around. "Taemin, bring Daehyun to my study. And Heechul, lead them to the sitting room."

The two guards nodded and did as told.

The sitting room was extravagant, like the rest of the house. 

While the Busan pack was more modernized, the Daegu pack seemed to be the opposite, except for their electronics. 

This probably wasn't their main sitting room, because it wasn't extremely large, but it was definitely fancy. Like the rest of the house.

It had like, antique furniture. And antique everything. Large plants. And a large flatscreen TV. Everything they'd seen so far in the house was either crème colored or black or just a relaxing color. It was all very pretty.

Their mother and the other pack wife came into the room with four cups of Earl Gray tea. And the two women held small banter as if they'd been friends forever. Daegu was a very friendly pack.

After a while the door opened and Taemin came in after another young boy. 

"Lady Hyuna. Taehyung has wanted to see the new guests."

"Oh, thank you, Taemin. You and Heechul may have a break now." The two guards nodded and left the room.

"Taetae, hun. You had a good run, yes?" The other woman said to the young male.

"Yes. It was wonderful!" The voice cheerfully said.

"That's wonderful. Taetae. This is Jeon Eunji. From the Busan pack." Taehyung bowed to the woman. 

"Kim Taehyung. A pleasure to be in your presence." The Jeon wife bowed her head back with a smile.

Namjoon stood up and approached the other boy. "Jeon Namjoon. Future Busan Pack Leader." Namjoon said and took the boys hand in his.

"Kim Taehyung. Second and youngest son of this Kim family." The other said cheerily and bowed his was at the alpha. Namjoon bowed slightly and brought his hand up to his lips, kissing the omega's knuckles lightly and bowing his head slightly.

Namjoon was a very sophisticated man when he needed to be. And in this family, it seemed now was a good time. "A pleasure to be of your aquantence." The older said.

It was silent for a moment. Jeongguk, who was listening but looking at the TV, figured they were waiting for him.

He stood and turned around to face the newcomer, and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. Breathless.

The young boy that stood before his was by far the most beautiful omega, or wolf in general, that he had ever laid eyes on. With the intoxicating smell of oranges and vanilla. 

His platinum blond hair looked soft to the touch. And his big doe eye held so much emotion. 

His skin looked as soft as velvet. And his lips as plump and pink as strawberries. And he stood just a few inches shorter than hisself. 

In short,

He was so perfect Jeongguk could just die right there.


	2. Chapter 2: Fluffy Time Spending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk realizes what Taehyung means to him. And the two of them spend some fluffy time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ramble-y one. I just wanted some cute stuff. Because VKOOK

Well, shit. What the fuck is life? Who the hell knew Angels were actually real??

He was cut out of his thoughts wen Namjoon cleared his throat.

He shook his head slightly and bowed to the boy, taking his hand as Namjoon had, but more clumsy. "Jeon Jeongguk." He kissed his knuckles. "Pleased to meet you, Kkm Taehyung."

Taehyung giggled, FUCKING GIGGLED, and bowed as well. "Likewise."

Jeongguk stood back up straight, but unconsciously kept the hand held in his, while staring at the other. He saw the others mouth moving, but was hearing nothing.

"-uk..Jeongguk...Jeongguk!" Namjoon said the last one a bit louder. Jeongguk looked at him, saw him gesture to his hand still gripping the other's, and quickly let go, hiding his blush.

"Taetae, hun. Would you be a dear and go make your father and his guest both a cup of tea. Green. Please?"

"Of corse, eomma." Taehyung bowed slightly and practically skipped out of the room. Jeongguk couldn't help but feel a bit empty once the other left.

Once the doors latched closed behind him, the Daegu pack wife turned to him.

"Jeongguk-sshi, was it?" He nodded. She smiled at him. "I can sense it, you know."

"Sorry? Sense what?" He questioned, confused. His own mother chuckled.

"You've imprinted on my son." Taehyung's mother said, a smile even in her voice.

He stood there, in thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him. Oh, shit. He just imprinted on someone he just fucking met!

"Is that...wrong?" He asked, slightly worried she'd say yes.

She laughed. "Dear, no. I find it quite adorable!"

"Yes, it's about time!" His mother chimed in. He shot her a quick glare.

The two mothers sobered after a slight moment. "I believe you will be good for him." She paused. "But I must tell you. We have traditions here, that you must be of 18 years old before mating."

"Yes? And?" He raised a brow.

"Taehyung is only 17." She told him. His eyes widened. He imprinted on a seventeen year old!? "But don't worry. He'll be 18 on December 30. Three months from now. So you don't have to wait too long."

He was silent for a moment. Then he realized he should just come to terms that he had imprinted on Taehyung. He might even love him. "I'll wait as long as it takes, for Taehyung."

The mothers cooed and awed with their hands on their chests and Namjoon groaned.

He glared at the older. "Shut it, hyung. You were the same way with Seokjin hyung."

"We should go ahead and tell the men, while they are together." Mrs. Kim said.

Mrs. Jeon agreed so now they're on their way to Mr. Kim's study. Where the two father's and the Kim's other son was.

They knocked on the door and got a deep "Come in!" In return.

They opened the door and signed in relief to see that Taehyung wasn't in there, having already dropped off their tea.

"Dear, we have some news to tell you." Mrs. Kim walked to her mate's side. He nodded for her to go on.

"Jeongguk-sshi." He looked up and she gestured to her mate, who was now looking at him.

"Ah, Mr. Kim-sshi. I have..." He paused and the Daegu pack leader cocked an eyebrow at him to continue. "I have imprinted on you son. Taehyung." He spit out quickly.

The leader was silent. "What!?" They all turned to face the voice. It was a boy who looked a lot like Taehyung. But Taehyung was way more beautiful, Jeongguk thought.

"Daehyun?" Mr. Kim questioned.

"He imprinted on my brother? Just like that?"

Brother.

"Daehyun." The Daegu leader warned.

"I swear. If you not good to him I-" "Daehyun!" The Daegu leader slammed his fist on the table to silence his eldest son.

After a moment of silence, he turned his attention back to Jeongguk. "Jeongguk-sshi." A pause. "I sense you will be good for him." His mate next to him have a hum of approval. "But you will wait until he is of age."

Jeongguk nodded. "Yessir."

"They'll make cute, strong pups." Jeongguk's mother said and the two women agreed em with each other enthusiastically.

"M-mom!" Jeongguk flushed bright red at the thought of him doing dirty but very pleasurable things with Taehyung and breeding the younger. And his mom knowing about it!

The Kim leader nodded. "But, I do feel as though this would be good for our two packs."

"Perhaps the four of us should go on a run? To seal our pack alliance." The Kim wife suggested.

"That's sounds wonderful. If we could. Taehyung can keep Jeongguk company." Jeongguk's mother offered.

Daehyun sighed. "I'll be with Baekhyun." And left the room.

"Eomma, appa. Could I go back to the pack? We have to prepare for Seokjin's heat." Namjoon said. Which his parents approved.

In the large corridor outside the study, they others changed to their wolf forms.

Daehyung and Mrs. Kim were both brown, Daehyun a slightly lighter shade. And Mr. Kim was a black wolf with white paws.

"DAMN, DANIEL! Back at it again with them white paws!" Jeongguk's dad yelled. Jeongguk face palmed and his mother slapped her husband upside the head. He apologized, embarrassed, and changed to his wolf form.

Soon, he was left alone in the hall outside of the study.

He was confused and stared at everything, wondering where to go, when a voice allied to him.

"Jeongguk-sshi!" He turned quickly and saw Taehyung bounding up to him. 

God, he's so beautiful.

"Jeongguk-sshi." He said quieter once he stood in front of him. "My parents have told me to keep you company as they run." His smile was radiant as the first time he saw him. His lips stretched in a box shape, revealing a pair a pearly white teeth.

"Ah, yes. Do you have anything in mind?" 

The younger made a humming noise as he thought, eyebrows furrowed together in the most endearing way. "I know just the thing!" He linked arms with Jeongguk and started walking down the corridor. "Do you like to read?"

"I love to read." Taehyung giggled at his answer and lead them to a set of large double doors. He creaked one of them open enough for the two of them to walk in, the door closing behind them.

Taehyung unlinked their arms and stepped a few feet ahead, spreading his arms out and shouting "Tada!"

Jeongguk stared in awe at the towering shelves of books lining the walls. The wooden tables in the center and in some other places, with lights on them. A large glass dome as the ceiling. And this was a new pack??

"This is--" Jeongguk wasn't able to finish.

"Cool. Right?" Taehyung walked over to a table and Jeongguk followed. "I'm in here a lot."

Jeongguk lifted the side of one of the opened books on the table. "Robotic Anatomy?" 

Taehyung turned to face him with a few books in his hands. They were a few books from his earlier session that he doesn't need, and was going to put them back.

"Oh, yea. I study Robotics. As well as Astrophysics, Biochemistry, Nuclear Technology." Taehyung admitted.

"So, in short, you're super fucking smart?"

The younger giggled a little. [Fuck Life]. "I mean, I guess. What do you do?" 

Taehyung asked as the two of them walked to a large desk to drop the books off for a maid, or librarian, or whatever, to put the books back.

"Well, I was in the running for pack leader. Because me and my brother are both Alpha's. But he found his mate first, so he gets the spot. He's older anyway and more cut out for leadership." He paused and looked at some of the books sitting on the desk. "So right now, I'm not really doing anything."

Taehyung hummed, then leader the older back to the first table. He picked up a book: Minor Sciences that Everyone Should Know. "Wanna learn some science?"

•~•

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me, that the ancient pottery around my house, can cause cancer?!" Jeongguk didn't believe it.

"Well, yes. But only if the particles are airborne. So they're safe just sitting around and drinking out of them. Or whatever you do with them. So, if you ever get the urge to just sand them or something, then don't."

The two of them laughed. Man, Jeongguk was kinda about this science life. It's only been three hours, from the time on the clock, and he already feels 10x smarter.

He's going to go the library when he gets back and -- THREE HOURS! HOLY SHIT!

Taehyung closed the book. "You look kinda tired." Jeongguk froze mid yawn and looked at him. Oh, well, would you look at that.

He lowered his arms and shrugged. "A little. All this new knowledge has kinda got me wanting a nap. It's fun, but, my brain hurts."

"Well, come with me. I know just the place to relax."

They ended up outside. "It's in there." Taehyung said and pointed to the woods. "We can change in to our wolf forms."

Taehyung quickly changed. He was a platinum blonde wolf, like his hair color, and had deep blue eyes. 

Even his wolf form is breathtaking.

Jeongguk snapped himself out of his thought about his beautiful future mate, and changed into his wolf form too.

The two of them ran for a while in the woods, until they came to, sort of a clearing.

There was a small lake, with water so clear you could see the rocks at the bottom. It was so beautiful and instantly relaxing.

The two of them changed back into their financial forms and Taehyung sat down on the somewhat long grass, patting the spot next to him.

They ended up with Taehyung sitting, leaned back on his hands, and Jeongfuk laying next to him with his hands folded under his head, close to dozing off, but jut listening to Taehyung's soft humming of a pretty tune.

Then the humming stopped. "We should get back." Taehyung said and stood.

"I had a lot of fun with you today." Taehyung said just before the other pack family was about to leave. 

Jeongguk froze and just stared at him for s minute. "Yea, me too." He said, trying to his his blush.

•~•

That night, he fell asleep thinking of butterflies, lakes, and a breathtakingly beautiful Taehyung with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아녕 ~  
> Sorry this is also shitty  
> IM TRYING OKAY?!  
> Comment is you want.  
> Maybe drip drop some Kudos ❤️  
> 사랑해요 ~!!  
> \-- Benny [벤니]


	3. Chapter 3: Falling hard and Kim FUCKING MINJAE (also Daehyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Taehyung admit their feelings. Seal the deal. But not before Daehyung gets Jeongguk a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Daehyun! Love you.  
> This story will get somewhere. I promise.

Taehyung and Jeongguk had spent the next weeks together almost every day.

Even though it's so soon, it's only natural for wolves to have heightened emotions. So, now, Jeongguk was sure he was in love with Taehyung. Only after almost two months. Everything was going good. 

"Welcome, Jeongguk-sshi." Daehyun greeted as he entered the pack house. 

"Hello, Daehyun-sshi." He looked around, searching for Taehyung's scent. "Is Tae here?"

"Ah, he is out with a friend right now. He should be back any minute." Daehyung said. "In the mean time, do you care to join me? I must speak to you."

Jeongguk nodded and the two of them went to the sitting room. "Listen Jeongguk. I want to make this clear. You aren't meant for Taehyung."

Jeongguk stood abruptly from where he was seated on the sofa. "Excuse me?"

"Taehyung will never love you back, even if you imprinted on him or not. He needs someone else. Someone like Minjae. From the same pack! Someone who has been with him from the beginning!" Daehyun was getting frustrated now.

Jeongguk had heard about Minjae, from Taehyung. Minjae is the younger's beta friend since birth. But is it possible that Taehyung loves Minjae? Not possible. Taehyung loves Jeongguk. Right?

"You've just met him, Jeongguk. You know nothing about him."

No. Jeongguk knows everything. He knows that Taehyung cares too much and trusts too easy. He knows that Taehyung wears his heart on his sleeve, but sometimes he doesn't want anyone to know what he's feeling. He knows Taehyung's favorite food is Japchae and his favorite drink is hot chocolate. He knows that Taehyung's favorite colors are black, white, and green. He knows that Minjae was Taehyung's best friend. He knows that Taehyung is a fucking genius who loves anything science or machine related. He knows everything about Taehyung. Because Taehyung tells him everything. Because Taehyung loves him.

"You wrong. I know Taehyung was meant for me." 

"Maybe Taehyung was meant for you, but you weren't for him. Don't try to force him into this!"

"I'm not forcing him! I love him and would never do anything to upset him!"

"Minjae loves him too!"

Just then, before Jeongguk could reply, Taehyung walked in.

"Kookie! I've missed you!" He exclaimed and leaped onto the thee in a bone crushing hug.

"We saw each other just yesterday." Jeongguk was slightly grumpy. He could smell the beta on Taehyung.

"Is something wrong?" Taehyung looked up and Jeongguk, then to Daehyung and back, concern written across his face.

"No. Can we just, go now?" Jeongguk almost snapped.

"Yea. C'mon." Taehyung intertwined his fingers with the older's and lead them to the Place.

Jeongguk plotted down on the ground and Taehyung sat up on his knees behind him. He reached up and started kneading the older's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kookie?" Taehyung asked softly, continuing his massage.

Jeongguk was silent for a while, and Taehyung didn't push. He just continued trying to relax the other.

Jeongguk sighed after a while. "Tae?" Taehyun perked up from where he was focusing on the shoulder massage. "You, I -- , Do you love Minjae?"

"Of corse. He's my best friend. Why?"

"Do you love me?"

"So much." Taehyung practically whispered.

"Who do you love more?" Jeongguk finally asked.

Taehyung was confused at first, then it dawned on him and his hands froze their movements on the older's shoulders.

"Kookie. I love Minjae as a best friend. Nothing more." Taehyung paused. "I love you as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with and wake up every morning breathing in your scent right next to me." He wrapped his arms around Jeongguk's middle and buried his face between his shoulder blades. "I love you, Jeongguk."

Jeongguk reached down and gingerly wrapped his fingers around Taehyung wrist. "I love you, too." He then quickly pulled the younger from behind him until he was sat sideways his lap, his hands back on Jeongguk's shoulders.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Taehyung blushed even more than he already was. They'd never kissed before, but he nodded anyway.

Jeongguk kept one arm looped around his waist, and brought his other hand up to cradle Taehyung's cheek before leaning in. Pressing their lips together softly.

Taehyung's lips were so soft and warm, Jeongguk never wanted to move away from them.

It didn't take long for their kids to become more that just lips on lips.

Jeongguk squeezed Taehyung's sides and slipped his tongue into his mouth when he gasped.

Taehyung let out soft moans as Jeongguk's tongue roamed every crevice in his mouth, even licking against his teeth.

Somewhere in the kiss, Jeongguk had pushed Taehyung down onto his back with the older in between his legs. Taehyung didn't realize until his back hit the ground. But he didn't mind.

He ran his hands along Jeongguk's chest and abdomen as his mouth was ravished and hands ran up and down his thighs and squeezed occasionally. When he hooked his fingers in Jeongguk's belt, the older pulled away.

Taehyung followed his lips as they left his, whimpering a little when they were out of reach.

"Tae, we can't. We have to wait." Jeongguk said even though his eyes were dark with lust and Taehyung could smell the lust radiating off of them.

He nodded, reluctantly. "You're right."

Jeongguk leaned down and kissed him again. "But we can still kiss."

"Can we kiss a lot?" Taehyung asked with puppy eyes.

"God, yes. We can kiss as much as you want." He then leaned down and kissed him roughly. Taehyung yelled out in surprise but responded quickly.

Jeongguk was already so fucking hard in his pants. But he'd control himself for Taehyung. Even though the younger wasn't making it very easy!

But, he realized something today. Don't believe everything Daehyun says. Trust Taehyung with Minjae. And him and Taehyung are mostly in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the shittiest feels right now.  
> I found out a few days ago that MY BABEH TAE IS GONNA BE IN A DRAMA!!!! With Minho.  
> I might have cried in Speech class because I'm so FUCKING proud of him!  
> 사랑해요~  
> \--Benny [벤니]


	4. Chapter 4: Money and He deserves the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung says he wants money, but Jeongguk thinks he deserves more. So he goes to the best: Seokjin and Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shit. It's kind of a filler because I felt like I needed to update. And I was very busy today. I had a job interview!!  
> Everyone clap for me!?!!

After their first kiss, it was almost impossible to be in the same room without jumping each other.

And Jeongguk found out Taehyung, even though all pure and innocent, was completely opposite of that in heated moments. And he's not complaining. At all.

But even though it was impossible, that didn't mean they couldn't do it.

So, here they are, at Jeongguk's place this time, cuddled together on his bed. Jeongguk laying on his back with his arm around Taehyung's waist, who was half saying on him, playing with hair and drawing shapes on his chest, and just doing everything. It was all so very relaxing.

"Kookie," Taehyung began. Jeongguk hummed to show he was listening. Always listening. "It's my birthday in two weeks."

"Hmm..That it is." The older said and gently ran his palm up and down Taehyung's side.

Taehyung slapped his chest lightly. "You gonna get me anything?" 

Jeongguk groaned, very over exaggerated, and sighed. "If I have to."

"You definitely have to!" Taehyung moved a little and used his forearms on Jeongguk's chest to push the top half of his body up. And glared at the other, but looking more like a menacing puppy. "Something tangible. Like, clothes. Or money."

"Wow. Is that all that's important to you?" Jeongguk tried to sound serious, but it was obvious the two of them were just joking.

"That exactly it. I only love you for your money."

"But, your family has money too."

"But with both of us, it's like, 2x the money. I like more money."

They both laughed. Jeongguk rolled them over so they were both in their sides facing each other, with the older's arm draped across his waist. "I have something planned. Don't worry about it."

They ended up falling asleep after Taehyung called his parents saying he was staying at Jeongguk's and Jeongguk kissing him goodnight.

•~•

"Okay. So you're probably wondering why I've called this meeting." Jeongguk pointed out as he was pacing the room in front of Seokjin and Baekhyun.

"Um, yes. Kind of." Baekhyun agreed.

"Well, you see, Baekhyun-sshi. You two know Taehyung well. Baekhyun, you've been with him since, forever. And Seokjin. You've been with him since he was introduced to the pack. So I need you help!"

"Planning something for his birthday?" Seokjin asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Anyway. Yes. For his birthday. I have a few ideas, but I can't decide. A romantic night together. A big surprise party. I don't know!"

"He's not s huge fan of big celebrations." Baekhyun said.

Taehyung had mentioned that before. "So that's off the list!" He agreed.

They were all silent, thinking for a while. "It's alright. We've got this!" Seokjin and Baekhyun said together, enthusiastic.

Jeongguk punched his chest like a gorilla and shout. A form of enthusiastic agreement.

Taehyung will have the best eighteenth birthday ever! Because, like, he deserved the best and all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter will probably be them actually coming up with the gift. I dunno yet!  
> 사랑해요 ~  
> \--Benny [벤니]


	5. CHAPTER 5: Art studios are for claiming bitchezzZZz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk pops the question like the lil puzzy he is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN BETA'd

Together, they decided to do something really romantic and cheesy.

The plan had three simple steps:

1.) Ask Taehyung to be his mate  
2.) Have the mating ceremony on his birthday  
3.) Mate at a special place

Now, with permission from both of their parents, he has to ask Taehyung to be his.

But for this, they need a game plan. Why doES EVERY1THING NEED A PLAN NOWaDAYs!?!?

Okay, Side Bar Plan;

1.) Wait until AFTER MAIN PLAN STEP 1  
2.) Get alone time  
3.) Pop the fucking question you ball-less prick!!  
4.) Is fucking a required thing after the great question??  
5.) Alpha Kookie is honestly confused

Now,

Initiate Step 1; Step 1!

"Tae-baby," Jeongguk began as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist from behind.

They had just gotten back from a fancy dinner that Jeongguk had planned in the City. Which was touching because wolves don't go to the City unless they needed to.

Now they're in Jeongguk's art studio, Jeongguk trying to teach the younger how to paint properly.

"Yes?" Taehyung said, his tongue barely poking out between his lips as he focused on painting a perfect flower.

"I have something very important to ask you." Jeongguk told him as he removed the brush from the others hand and say it down, then turned him to face him.

"What is it? You look very serious. Which is weird." Taehyung giggled and Jeongguk rolled his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks. What kind of ladybug fairy princess has a fuCKING giggLE that cutE!?

"Well, this is very serious." Jeongguk said with a sigh. "Kim, Taehyung Kim. Would you-" And, of fucking corse, he chokes. At this moment. This crucial moment of life and/or death.

"Oh! Kookie! Are you okay?" Taehyung asked as he pats the older wolfs back.

"Ye-Ye-shit-Yeah. I'm good." Jeongguk chokes out, nodding and coughing.

Now he was embarrassed and just wanted to get it over with, without any more mishaps. "TaeTae, will you be my mate!?"

Taehyung sat, slightly taken aback for a moment, before a grin overtook his face. "I honestly thought you'd never ask. But, the answer is a definite yes!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? Really?!"

"Yeah!"

With that, Jeongguk let out a loud whoop! before pulled the both of them into a standing position and crashing their lips together.

When they finally pulled away, both of them panting, Taehyung asked; "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? I am? I mean, I'm sure I've done everyt- Oh! Right! The mark!" Jeongguk said and hit himself on the forehead twice.

After his very short mental and physical self-beating, Jeongguk pulled the younger closer to him again.

He buried his face in the younger's neck, smelling the luring scent of vanilla and oranges. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jeongguk's shoulders, tangling his fingers in his onyx locks.

Jeongguk licked the spot of his sun kissed neck a few times, drawing giggles from the other, before sucking on the spot, then sinking his teeth into the supple flesh.

Taehyung yelped slightly at the pain of the older's incisors lightly puncturing the skin of his neck. Then the yelp turned into soft, breathy moans as the older continued to suck, lick, and kiss the area.

When he finally pulled away, he looked down at this artwork with a small smirk. He ran his thumb over the purpling skin, feeling the bite marks under his finger tips as he grazed them. 

"I can't wait for the ceremony. So I can make this a mating mark and not just a claim." Jeongguk said.

"Me too." Taehyung agreed breathily before pulling the older back down to kiss him.

Jeongguk stumbled back and landed in a chair, luckily. With Taehyung nestled on his lap, their lips still locked.

Soon, Taehyung was grinding his ass on Jeongguk's erection, while the older was squeezing Taehyung's perky globes.

"I also can't wait for the ceremony. So I can stop holding back." Jeongguk added to his earlier statement between kisses.

"Me either." Taehyung groaned, causing Jeongguk to groan.

Today, Jeongguk learned that he's bad at asking people nerve wracking questions, Taehyung is a little tease, and they really can't wait for this fucking mating ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for literally taking so long to do this shiteu!  
> I honestly have no excuses except for I got lazy.  
> Sowwy~  
> Anywhoooooo  
> I hope you liked this chappie!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT  
> And drop them Kudos like Aomine Daiki, maybe??  
> ((shout out to all my KnB bros out there;; Kise is a babe))  
> \--Benny {베니}  
> BTW I NEED A NAME FOR MY READERS!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was s h i t  
> It might get better  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT  
> And slam dunk some Kudos??
> 
> 사랑해요 ~  
> \--Benny [벤니]


End file.
